Look after you
thumb|400px Diese Geschichte dreht sich um ein Mädchen names Fabiene .Fabiene ist ein wunderschönes Mädchen ,das gern jeder Junge haben will .Ihre Eltern sind sehr beschäftigt und haben nicht sehr viel zeit für ihre Tochter .Fabiene sind alle Jungs egal bis einer kommt und ihr leben völlig auf den Kopf stellt . Mein Traum ! Das Kleid lag leicht auf meinem Körper , es war fast so als hätte ich nichts an , gleich würde der letzte ackt kommen und dan wäre die Vorstellung schon wieder vorbei .Ich hatte die Haubtrolle in Schwarnensee ,selbst meine Eltern waren gekommen .Mom und Dad waren nicht viel zuhause aber sie hatten es so geregelt das ich immer etwas zu tun hatte .Nach dem letzten Ackt gab es einen großen Applaus und wir konnten von der Bühne .Ich ging in die Umkleide und zog mir meine normalen Anziehsachen an .Ich befreite meine Haare aus dem engen Dutt und lies meine Braunen Haare über meine Schultern fallen "Fabiene , du warst ein Traum mein Engel !" Mom kam und nahm mich in den Arm ich konnte für einen kurzen moment ihren rasenden Herzschlag hören "Danke , Mom !" ich ging nochmal zu meinem Schrank und hohlte meine Tasche "Du warst wirklich gut " hintermit stand Filicitas ,sie war eine meiner besten Freundeninen "Danke Fee ,du warst auch toll !" ich nahm sie in den Arm und fuhr dan mit meinen Eltern nach Hause ,im Auto härschte wieder eine unangenehme stille . Ich ging in mein Zimmer und reumte meine Sachen in thumb meinen Kleiderschrank "Fabiene könntest du bitte dein Zimmer aufreumen !" So schlimm sah mein Zimmer auch nicht aus aber ich stimmte Mom trotzdem zu ."Ja Mom " Ich reumte schnell die rumliegenden Sachen weg und wollte dann einfach nur noch entspannen aber Dad störte mich dabei ."Fabiene könntest du mir den gefallen tun und dir hinterher etwas schickes anziehen ? Mr und Mrs Stayle kommen noch und sie sind wichtige geschäftspartner unserer Fima ." Dad sah mich bittend an "Ja klar warum nicht !" Dad ging lächelnd aus meinem Zimmer und ich wollte jetzt nur noch meine Ruhe aber dan klingelte mein Handy ,es war eine Sms von Fee *Hey Süsse , morgen will sich die Hip-Hop Gruppe mit uns messen . * die sind bestimmt nicht mal halb so gut wie wir .Als es fast 24 uhr war konnte ich entlich in mein warmes und weiches Bett klätern ,Mom und Dad waren noch unten und besprachen noch was mit unseren Gästen während ich schon eingeschlafen war . Am nächsten Morgen klingelte mein Wecker schon wieder um 7 uhr .Ich ging ins Bad und machte mich für die Schule fertig ich schnappte mir mein essen und einen Apfel und fuhr zur Schule "Fee , ist probe heute ganz normal ?" ich stand neben ihrem Spind "Ja ,die gleiche Uhrzeit auser das die Hip-Hop Tänzer kommen ist alles wie sonst !" ich lächelte sie an und wir gingen zusammen zum Unterricht .Nach der Schule fuhren Fee und ich dirreckt zum Unterricht um uns schon mal aufzuwärmen "Ich hoffe wenigstens da sind heiße Typen bei ." kicherte Nicol die gerade mit Florian rein kam .Es daurte nicht lange und wir fingen an zu Tanzen , aber bei der Hebefigur lies Florian mich fast fallen " Was soll das ?" fragte unsere Lehrerin und Florian zeigte auf zwei Mädchen und mehrer Jungen die gerade reinkamen "Ah ,da sind sie ja !" Ich schaute die Gruppe genau an und sah einen Jungen der rein garnicht zu den anderen passte .Die anderen sahen nicht so erfreut aus ,doch dieser Junge lächelte .Er hatte Braune Haare die im im Gesicht hingen und wunderschöne Blaue Augen . Die Musik find an zu pielen und ich erkannte sofort das er von US5 ist die Jungs tanzenten dazu eigentlich total schlecht , ihrs war normales Boyband rumgehampel .Ich schob alle von der Tanzfläche und fing dan an zu Tanzen ,es war eine Mischung aus Ballett und Hip-Hop diese nummer hatte ich genau zu diesem lied mit Fee einstudiert die mit einstieg .Meine Ballettlehrerin kriegte große Augen und wir machten den Hip-Hopern konkurenz und wir waren nur zu zweit . Später stigen auch noch Nicol und Florian mit ein .Der Braunhaarige Junge konnte währen der ganzen nummer nicht den Blick von mir lassen .Ich schlug mit Fee ein und gingen dan von der Tanzfläche "Was war der absolute Hammer !" kam von dem Blondhaarigen Mädchen der Hip-Hoper Gruppe "Kommt wir gehen !" alle gingen an mir und Fee forbei doch der Braunharige Junge blieb stehen "Nickolay kommst du ?" "Einen Moment ,darf ich eure Namen wiessen ,ihr wart der Absolute Hammer " "Ich bin Fabiene und das ist Filictas ,aber mitte nur Fabi und Fee !" "Ich bin Nickolay wie ihr schon gehört habt ,freut mich euch kenen zu lernen !" Kategorie:Romanze